Open your eyes
by EthanlovesDanny
Summary: Slight AU Ethan has fallen in love with Danny Mahealani and feels bad about lying to him about who he is so they meet up in the music room and Ethan finally comes clean. Danny ends up taking the news better then he would have ever thought he would. The twins are not alphas in here, they are bates.


**A/N Slight AU Ethan isn't an alpha but a beta and he's apart of Derek's pack along with Scott, Isaac,Aidan, Boyd, Cora and Erica. This story is only about DETHAN though.**

When Ethan first met Danny he felt like he found his other half. The whole time they've been seeing each other Ethan has been keeping the fact that he's a werewolf from him, it wasn't his choice though. Derek, his alpha, had told them all not to tell anyone the truth but Ethan can no longer lie to Danny.

Ethan could hear the humans slow heartbeat as he neared the music room. Along with Danny's heartbeat he could hear a piano playing. Something else he didn't know about Danny Mahealani. He stood there listening to Danny as he played the familiar tune on the piano. He could sit there and listen to Danny all day. Leaning off the wall he headed inside the empty room where only Danny was. "Who knew you could play the piano as well."

Danny smiled, still playing the tune. "My mom taught me everything I know." He stopped then looked over at Ethan who was smiling. "I mean music wise, not the other thing."

Ethan laughed and walked over to Danny. "So um do you have any other hidden talents that I don't know about?"

Danny smiled, still playing. "Nothing we can do here."

Ethan sat on the seat but kept his look down on the bench. "Danny um there is something I need to tell you."

Danny stopped playing the piano and turned to Ethan. They were now facing each other, their legs on either side of the bench. "Should I be worried?"

Ethan sighed. "You know that I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you, right?"

"Of course I do." Danny said but Ethan still wouldn't look him in the eyes. "Ethan you're kind of freaking me out."

"Sorry." Ethan said.

Danny used his hand to lift Ethan's head. He sighed when he saw that Ethan's eyes were closed. "Ethan, open your eyes." Ethan slowly shook his head so Danny closes the small gap between them by kissing him. Ethan's arms slid up Danny's arms and onto the side of his face.

Ethan slowly pulled away from Danny but his eyes were still closed and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring himself to open them. "I'm sorry, I don't want you to hate me."

Danny had Ethan's face in his hands. "It's me."

Ethan got up and moved away from Danny. "You don't how bad I want to tell you, how I need to tell you."

"Then just tell me Ethan." Danny said getting up. "I thought we have always been able to tell each other everything. I've told you more stuff then my folks know about me."

"I know." Ethan said. "I'm just afraid of what might happen once you find out the truth."

"What do you mean?" Danny said walking closer to Ethan.

Ethan sensed him and took a few steps away from. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me the truth Ethan." Danny walked closer to Ethan and grabbed his hands. "Open your eyes."

Ethan felt himself relaxing with Danny's touch and he soon opened his glowing yellow eyes. Danny didn't say or do anything, he just stared at him. Ethan started to look down again but Danny kissed him. He didn't say anything but wrapped his arms around Danny. His back hit the wall and their kiss intensified. Finally breaking apart he rested his head against Danny, out of breath. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I love you." Danny said looking him in the eyes. He watched as Ethan's yellow eyes turned back to their normal color.

Ethan noticed that Danny's heartbeat was steady as a rock. "You don't seem scared."

Danny smiled. "Should I be scared?"

Ethan shook his head. "No but I don't get it, you don't seem fazed by this."

Danny shrugged and walked back over to the bench. "I've seen and heard things about Beacon Hills. The cops, my parents are always talking about all these animal attacks. Seeing half wolf people but I've never believed them because it just seemed so unreal. I guess a part of me wondered if the supernatural really exist."

"So where does that leaves me though." Ethan said looking down. "Do you think you could ever forgive me for lying to you?"

Danny got back up and walked over to Ethan. "Was that the only thing you wanted to tell me?"

Ethan nodded. "Yeah, everything else about me you already know. You're not afraid of me?"

Ethan responded by kissing him. "I love you Ethan." He said wrapping his arms around him.

Ethan smiled and hugged him back. "I love you too and I'm so glad that you still love me."

Danny pulled back. "So um how does this whole werewolf thing work? Have you ever killed anyone?"

Ethan shook his head. "No I've never killed anyone and your other senses get better. You see, hear and smell a lot better then you did before, plus when you get hurt you heal pretty fast unless a silver bullet has something to do with it."

"Is it dangerous?" Danny asked.

"Were always being hunted by other hunters and other packs." Ethan said. "But my pack is pretty strong so we don't have much to worry about."

"Who else is in your pack besides your brother?" Danny asked.

"I can't reveal anyone else." Ethan said. "One thing our alpha told us not to do is tell another person."

"But you told me." Danny said. "Won't you get in trouble for that?"

"Probably but I just couldn't lie to you anymore." Ethan said. He followed Danny back over to the bench and sat down.

"So you're brother is like you?" Danny asked and Ethan nodded. "And I want you to know that this doesn't changed anything between us. I still love you and I want to be with you."

Ethan smiled and wiped his face. "So um where do we go from here?"

"What are you doing tonight?" Danny asked.

"Nothing." Ethan said. "What did you have in mind?"

"My folks aren't going to be home until early the next morning." Danny said. "Why don't you come over."

"Yeah." Ethan said getting up. "We should leave though because we're going to be late for class."

Danny took Ethan's hand and they left the music room together.

**A/N Okay I was thinking about making another story which would be set before this one. Telling you all how it all started for Ethan and Danny and how Aidan tried to do everything he could to keep Ethan from seeing Danny. If you guys would be interested in something like that please let me know. P.S Everyone is good in this story but sometimes alpha Derek can be a little intense.**

**Thanks for reading Open your eyes and I know my ending kind of sucks but I still hope that you enjoyed this story, please review.**


End file.
